compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars Combine:FAQs
RThis is the Frequently Asked Questions page of the Compedia. This page will help you get familiar with basic Wiki coding, and how to edit pages, create pages and more. If you wish to learn more about the Wiki editing, refer to the Editing Help page. How to.. ...Register? Registering is very easy. You need to be a member of the SWC for it to be relevant. All you have to do is click the Create an Account button at the top of the screen, and it will take you to the registering page. Your SWC handle should also be your name here, it is recommended but not 100% required. ...Create a page? First of all, in order to make a new article, you need to create a page. Creating pages is very easy, all you have to do is to go to the Search Engine on your left and search the name of the page you wish to create. This will also tell you if the page you want to create has been made already. If the page hasn't been made, you can create it by clicking on "You can create this page.". Make sure you are not making the same type of page twice. For example, there is no need to create a page about the Galactic Empire and the The Empire. The page Galactic Empire should be redirected to The Empire, as Acronyms are not recommended in page titles. More on redirecting will be explained later. ...Edit a page? In order to edit a page, click on the top most link in the article that says "Edit". It should be left to the History link (and basically the first link in the panel above you where it says "Edit this page"). After you clicked that link, you are able to start editing the page. A blank area will appear where you can write about the article. You will need to know how to use Wiki coding in order to make a good article. Check out the Editing Help page for more information on that. ...Create a Character page? The first thing to do in the Wiki, is to create your own page. That page will be all about your character. Alright so search your name and then create the page. Click on "Edit" and enter a Character infobox. A Character infobox should look like this: }} Now enter information about yourself. Where it says "name =" type "Your name". Where it says "homeworld =" Type where you where born, etc. Now write: Quick summary of character. Character History Full biography of character (From early life to Adult life and anything about your faction or freelance times. Category: Individuals And basically, you have created the template for your character page. Of course, inside you should add more titles and categories and all sorts of information. But this is the basics. When you first create your page, make sure it has at least the character summery at the top. If not, it will be considered an empty page and deleted. Save yourself the trouble. *Important*: Your user page is the page you use to describe OOC information about yourself if you wish to do so. This page will look like this "User:(Nick you used to register with)". Do not use this page as your character's! Create another article!' ...Create a Heading? Headings are a great way to organise your article to sections. There are 6 levels of Headings. The first Heading is the biggest, getting smaller down to the 6th Heading. To create a Heading, use a "=" sign before the Heading and after it. An example for the 6 Level Headings: = Heading 1 = Heading 2 Heading 3 Heading 4 Heading 5 = Heading 6 = ...Style text? Styling text is very important when writing an article. Writing in '''Bold' or in Italics can improve your article's quality. Use 3 apostrophes (Bold) to create something in bold. And use 2 apostrophes (Italic) to create something in italics. To make something Bold & Italic, use: 5 apostrophes = Bold & Italic To make something underlined or strike Use content for underline. And content for strike. ...Make links? Links are not less important than anything else while constructing a good article. They are great for navigation. To make links use one, or two brackets. A simple Internal link (Star Wars Combine): Star Wars Combine Internal link with a text (SWC): SWC A numbered External link (http://www.swcombine.com): http://www.swcombine.com External link with link text (The Star Wars Combine Website): The Star Wars Combine Website ...Make lists? There are various types of lists and Indents you can make. Indents can be created plain, with bullets, or numbered. If you write: : indent : indent :: more indent ::: even more indent It would appear as: : indent : indent :: more indent ::: even more indent If you want a numbered list or bullets, write: For bullets: * bullet * bullet ** sub-bullet * bullet And for a numbered list: # numbered list # numbered list ## sub-list # numbered list To get: * bullet * bullet ** sub-bullet * bullet And # numbered list # numbered list ## sub-list # numbered list ...Add an Image? Images are one of the most important things to include in an article. An article without images is boring, and should be edited. Images are added and formatted in a similar way to links. This would make a simple image appear: To add text to the image add: To make a thumbnail: If your image is bigger than what you want it to display as, you can specify the size of the image like this: If you wish the image to be aligned to the left, centre (center) or right, type for example: You can also combine these attributes by putting a pipe symbol "|" between them. Remember, anything after the last pipe is text. ...Make a Table of Contents? A Table of Contents is added to your article as long as it is long enough and has more than 3 Headings. It's there automatically and is important in almost every article. However, if you wish to disable the Contents along with the "edit" link for each section, type: __NOEDITSECTION__ ...Sign my signature? In Talk pages it is important you identify yourself by adding your signature in the end of the post. To add a signature, press on the Add my Signature button. The add signature image looks like this http://en.wikipedia.org/skins-1.5/common/images/button_sig.png. The signature will include your name, and the timestamp. ...Delete my article? If you wish to delete your article, contact an admin or leave a message in the article's discussion page for it to be removed. A List of Combine admins can be found here, in List of Compedia Admins. If you just want all of the page's content to be removed, simply delete all. A note on deleting articles; Articles with no content will be deleted without question. As well as articles with nonsense and articles with only one line. If you create an article with these characteristics, a note will be left in the discuss page of that article, and a week later it will be deleted, unless you put some content on it and fix the problem. Admins will not delete pages which have a "Work in Progress" or "Under Construction" signs in them. Please use those if you want your page to stay a little longer before you can eventually put content in it. ...Redirect an article? Redirecting a page is useful if, two or more titles can fit to the same page. Best example we can take is the page The Empire and the Galactic Empire, if you haven't seen Star Wars, you wouldn't understand, but everyone knows that "The Empire" is a total and unquestioned reference to the Galactic Empire. Thus, there is no need to create two pages with the same title, this is where redirecting gets into the picture. In order to redirect the page The Empire to the Galactic Empire, we first go to the page The Empire and write the following in the edit box: #REDIRECT Galactic Empire That's it, and you've redirected The Empire to Galactic Empire so whenever someone is linked to the The Empire page it will bring him right away to the Galactic Empire page. If you explore the The Empire page you would see the same code above. Advice of the Year Use the mighty Preview Button! Don't save the page to see your changes, the Preview button should currently appear below the Save Page button, click it to check out how your page turned out, instead of saving multiply times, it may annoy some specific people! ;) See also For more information check out the Editing Help page, it gives references to pages that can teach you about more Wiki coding. If you have a problem, or you wish to add a question and an answer to the FAQ, contact the Compedia Staff at their IRC channel, #compedia. Written by Ryan Roche Category:Compedia